


know your worth

by amaelamin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Body Image, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, mentioned yumark, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt: johnhyuckil / haechan coming back from dream show after nomin have shown their abs and he's a little :/ bc ppl keep asking about his abs but he still has a soft tum.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Moon Taeil/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 24
Kudos: 380





	know your worth

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! first nct fic yass. really short tiny thing to get the feels right before i jump into something much much bigger :D i love this ot3 too much pls. very excited to start writing for them!

Taeil smiles slow and sleepy, absorbing Donghyuck’s restless energy that spills still from the overflowing cup of his heart despite the concert being over hours before. He drinks it in quietly so that Donghyuck can wind down eventually, can go to sleep without waking up fitfully in the night - and he’ll probably fall asleep just like this, head pillowed on Taeil’s chest and arm curled loosely around Taeil’s waist. Donghyuck’s talking a mile a minute to Johnny lying on Taeil’s other side, jumping from topic to topic and idea to idea like his brain is a sieve and he’ll lose the things he wants to say about the show if he doesn’t say them fast enough. Johnny laughs with him, attentive and sweetly proud; Taeil loves him. That’s why Donghyuck loves him too, Taeil supposes. 

Taeil runs a soothing hand up and down Donghyuck’s back and Donghyuck quietens for a moment, playing fitfully with Johnny’s hand that’s laying on the bed between them.

“Take me with you the next time you go to the gym?”

He says it casually but the forced nonchalance isn’t lost on either Taeil or Johnny. Johnny laughs again, lifting the hand Donghyuck’s playing with to try to poke softly at Donghyuck’s stomach. 

“Lee Donghyuck,  _ exercising _ ? What does your baby tummy have to say about that?”

Taeil catches it when Donghyuck stiffens against him, trying to evade Johnny’s fingers, and bats Johnny away. Gently tipping Donghyuck’s face up to look at him Taeil raises an eyebrow in query. Donghyuck scowls in reply, tucking his face back under Taeil’s chin. 

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asks, coming close to nip at Donghyuck’s cheek to make sure he knows the teasing wasn’t serious. “Why do you suddenly want to go work out?”

“I’m going to be twenty-one years old,” Donghyuck announces, seemingly out of nowhere.

Johnny pauses, and then nods slowly. “Indeed.”

“I'm not a baby.”

“You’re not,” Johnny agrees, catching Taeil’s equally-confused eye over Donghyuck’s head, trying to keep his face neutral. “We know that.”

“In concerts-” Donghyuck starts and then stops, growling a little to himself in frustration.

Understanding abruptly blooms on Taeil’s face and he hugs Donghyuck tighter on his gasp of realisation, making Donghyuck flush and try to bury his face even deeper into Taeil’s chest so that Johnny can’t see him in his embarrassment. 

“You don’t have to have abs like Jeno or Jaemin, dumbo,” Taeil smushes a kiss into Donghyuck’s hair, laughing. 

“I _know_ that,” Donghyuck grumbles. “But everyone keeps asking me when I’m going to show my abs and what if I’m letting the fans down by not giving them what they want-”

“Do you have any idea how hot you already are on stage?” Johnny interrupts.

“Yes,” Donghyuck answers with barely a second’s pause, making Taeil laugh so hard Donghyuck bounces a bit from the force of it. 

“Then what’s your problem?” Johnny demands playfully, trying to tickle him out of his sulk until the ticklematch gets so intense Donghyuck accidentally knees Taeil in the crotch. By the time Taeil stops wheezing and Johnny stops laughing Donghyuck is smiling, uncertainty forgotten as they all sit in a tangle of limbs and warmth.

“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Johnny asks softly, cupping Donghyuck’s face with both hands like it is the most precious thing in the world. 

“Yes,” Donghyuck whispers, brilliant and precocious, and Taeil kisses him because it’s humanly impossible to resist a Donghyuck who’s shining this brightly in the darkness of the shared world of their bedroom.

“All of you,” Taeil murmurs into the space between their lips, fingers caressing sweetly over Donghyuck’s stomach where he finds Johnny’s hand already pressing warmth into Donghyuck’s skin over the thin fabric of his shirt. “So beautiful.”

“There’s many layers to this,” Johnny begins, serious. “How you feel about yourself, how the fans feel about you, why you think you can only show your body if you have abs, why you think having abs makes you more grown-up-”

“Okay, okay hyung, I get it, now’s not the time for all of that,” Donghyuck says, pushing Taeil back down so he can get comfortable once more. “I’m beautiful no matter what. I’m amazingly sexy. I don’t have to feel ashamed about how I look because my body doesn’t conform to certain stereotypical masculine standards.”

Taeil’s eyebrows shoot into his hair. “You’ve been spending time with Yuta.”

“He’s trying to woo Mark through me.”

There’s a second of silence before Johnny and Taeil start laughing so hard Johnny nearly falls off their bed.

“Come here, hyung,” Donghyuck murmurs once Johnny rights himself again, reaching out for him as they both make themselves comfortable around Taeil so they can settle down for the night. He trails light fingers over Johnny’s face and then Taeil’s, a gentle ‘I love you’ through his fingertips into their skin. Taeil presses a quick kiss to Donghyuck’s pinky as it skims over his lips.

“Goodnight, beautiful boys,” Johnny mumbles into Taeil’s hair, his tall frame curled protectively around Taeil’s much shorter one cradling Donghyuck contentedly tucked into his other side. “Soft and sexy.”

Taeil’s low laugh reverberates throughout the other two, lulling them all to sleep.


End file.
